Drabbles
by artis.magica
Summary: dreißig an der Zahl ... bunt durcheinander gewürfelt ... humorvoll und nachdenklich, zuweilen traurig! ...
1. Jedes Mal wieder!

Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck.

* * *

**Jedes Mal wieder! **

„Ach komm schon, Severus", bettelte Dumbledore und schmollte: „Was bist du aber auch für ein Spielverderber…!"

Severus sah ihm in die Augen und maulte:

„Nein, ich bekomm ihn ja doch nicht rein, das Loch ist viel zu klein!"

„Na, ein bisschen Mühe musst du dir schon geben. Es ist noch nie ein Meister vom Himmel gefallen! Das weißt du doch."

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und grinste herausfordernd.

Lustlos besah sich Severus die Sache.

„Ich mag aber nicht!"

Hätte er sich bloß nicht dazu überreden lassen.

Immer machte Dumbledore so einen Aufstand. Er gewann ja sowieso jedes Mal, im Tischfußball.


	2. Alles was du willst

**Alles was du willst**

„Aua", rief Hermine laut, „wie kannst du nur!"

„Was denn?" fragte Severus mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Das verlangst du doch nicht wirklich von mir?", ihre Augen weiteten sich angstvoll.

„Natürlich, du wolltest es doch", erwiderte Severus hartnäckig.

„Ja, aber doch nicht so sehr", klagte Hermine und sah ihn mit wehen Augen an.

„Kannst du dich endlich mal entscheiden, was genau du eigentlich willst?"

Langsam wurde es ihm zu dumm!

Hermine schmollte.

„Ich weiß immer, was ich will", maulte sie.

Er gab nach.

„Na gut, wie heiß soll denn nun dein Badewasser sein, mein Herz?"


	3. So nicht

**So nicht**

"Das wird nichts", sagte Hermine und sah ihm kritisch zu.

"Doch", erwiderte Severus bockig.

"Nein, wenn du ihn nicht anfeuchtest, bekommst du ihn nie rein!"

"Aber sicher, du wirst schon sehen", Severus hantierte angestrengt weiter und warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

"Es klappt nicht, es klappt nicht", flötete sie lächelnd und rückte näher an ihn heran.

Wieder ein grantiger Blick.

"Komm, lass mich doch mal", sagte sie sanft.

"Ich kann das selbst", rief er ihr empört zu.

"Gut", sagte sie schnippisch, "dann näh dir den Knopf eben selber an, wenn du den Faden endlich in der Nadel hast!"


	4. Kaputt

**Kaputt**

"Der ist hin", jammerte Hermine laut.

"Lass mal sehen", sagte Severus und besah sich die Sache eingehend.

"Hm, stimmt, vibriert nicht mehr, gibt keinen Mucks von sich, eindeutig hin."

Severus sah sie an und sagte abfällig: "Muggelschnickschnack, taugt eben nichts."

Hermine sah ihm grollend in die Augen.

"Kannst du wirklich nichts mehr machen?", jammerte sie.

Severus sah sie unschuldig an.

"Was soll ich denn da machen. Es ist eindeutig eines von deinen Spielsachen!"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an: "So, von meinen also?"

Er nickte schulterzuckend.

"Gut, dann musst du den Rasen eben mit der Sense mähen", erwiderte sie lächelnd.


	5. Das Letzte

**Das Letzte...**

„Oh", rief Hermine mit Bedauern in der Stimme und hielt ihm das Corpus Delicti vor die Nase.

Severus sah kritisch darauf und meinte dann nüchtern: "Na und?"

Sie ließ die Hände sinken und fragte mit leichtem Groll in der Stimme: "Was heißt denn hier 'na und'?"

„Na und' heißt 'na und'", sagte er abschätzig und zuckte die Schultern.

„Du bist hartherzig", konstatierte sie und machte ein eingeschnapptes Gesicht.

„Da stimm ich dir zu", bestätigte er sie lächelnd.

„Ich mag sie aber doch so gerne", jammerte sie.

„Ja, ich weiß", Severus grinste breit und griff sich das letzte Praliné.


	6. Angst?

**Angst?**

"Ach komm schon", sagte Hermine und zog ihn mit sich.

"Nein", sagte Severus strikt, "schlimm genug, dass du mich mit hierher geschleppt hast!"

"Bitte, bitte", bettelte sie und sah ihn mit runden Augen an.

"Nein", Severus blieb hart.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm verschmitzt in die Augen.

"Was?", fragte er misstrauisch und zog eine Braue hoch.

"Du hast Angst", flüsterte sie ihm ehrfurchtsvoll entgegen.

"Ich habe was?" fragte er lauter als gewöhnlich.

"Angst", sagte sie nun deutlicher.

"Nie!" Ein grantiger Blick.

"Aaangst, Aaangst", sang sie lachend.

Da rief er völlig genervt: "Ich habe keine Angst vor der Geisterbahn!"


	7. Eine fehlt

…für Alcina, danke für Deine Ideen… :o)

* * *

**Eine fehlt  
**

„Mist", hörte Hermine ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer schimpfen.

Neugierig lugte sie durch die Tür.

„Was ist denn?"

Severus sah auf und blitzte sie böse an.

„Nichts!"

Hermine trat zu ihm und beobachtete interessiert sein Tun. Er war immer so genau.

„Na irgendwas ist doch!", sie hockte sich neben ihn.

„Nein", sagte er abweisend, „lass mich bitte einmal in Ruhe."

Hermine sah eine Weile schweigend zu.

„So geht das nicht", rief Severus völlig entnervt.

„Da müssen wir eben nochmal", sagte sie sanft und lächelte verständnisvoll.

Er rief angstvoll: „Wegen einer fehlenden Schraube bekommst du mich nicht nochmal zu IKEA!"


	8. Nie wieder

**Nie wieder**

„Grauenvoll", rief Severus Hermine zu und stopfte sich die Finger in die Ohren.

„Was?", rief sie zurück und beugte sich vor, um ihn besser zu verstehen.

„Wann hört das endlich einmal auf?", schrie er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn es besser wird", sagte sie lächelnd.

„So wie sich das anhört, kann einem ja schlecht werden", sagte Severus völlig entnervt.

„Das habe ich gehört!", sie warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu.

„Ja, das solltest du auch", sagte er kratzig.

Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt!

Hätte er bloß nicht auf Minerva gehört und ihr diese Geige geschenkt.


	9. Noch einmal!

**Noch einmal**

"Ach komm schon", flüsterte Hermine in Severus' Ohr, „einmal noch."

Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Nein, ich kann nicht mehr."

Sie schmollte und sagte zärtlich: „Ach bitte, sei doch nicht so..."

„Wie bin ich denn?", fragte er leicht gereizt.

„Na ja", sie rang nach Worten. „So egoistisch", sagte sie schließlich.

„Aha", es war das Einzige, das er sagte und wandte sich wieder um.

Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Ein einziges Mal noch", ein treuherziger Blick streifte ihn zärtlich.

„Na gut", gab er auf, „eine letzte Nuss knack ich dir noch."


	10. So schlecht?

**So schlecht? **

„Langsamer", sagte Hermine leise und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Severus schenkte ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick und schwieg.

„Jetzt kannst du wieder schneller", forderte sie ihn nun ungeduldig auf.

Grollend zog er die Brauen zusammen.

„Oh, Severus!", rief sie augenrollend und keuchte auf.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Langsam wurde er aber doch ärgerlich.

Plötzlich rief sie panisch: „Pass auf!"

Er war zu Tode erschrocken.

„Mensch, Hermine, du machst mich noch schwach!", rief er ihr grantig zu.

Sie blitzte ihn beleidigt an und sagte:

„Du bist aber auch der schlechteste Autofahrer, den ich kenne!"


	11. Eine wie keine

**Eine wie keine **

„Hmmm", summte Severus leise, „du bist so unglaublich!"

Hermine horchte auf. Seine Stimme war so sanft.

„Einfach schön, deine Augen, dein Haar…"

Sie lächelte entzückt.

„…so weich."

Er konnte also doch romantisch sein.

„Und du bist gehorsam", flötete er und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Hermine zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.

Gehorsam? Wie? Was meinte er damit? Jetzt zog sie die Brauen wieder zusammen.

Severus hatte längst bemerkt, dass sie lauschte.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Hermine etwas konsterniert.

„Ja und", sagte Severus und wandte sich mit spitzbübischem Lächeln zu ihr um, „ich mag sie eben, deine Katze!"


	12. Hättest du mal gehört!

**Hättest du mal gehört! **

„Oh", stöhnte Hermine laut auf.

Severus sah sie von der Seite her an. Er sagte nichts.

„Oh, Mann", fing sie noch lauter an und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Geschieht dir ganz recht", sagte er streng.

„Du bist gemein", rief sie.

Er sah sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich bin gemein?", fragte er.

„Ja", jammerte sie, „du könntest mich wenigstens ein bisschen bedauern!"

Er lachte schelmisch auf: „Soweit kommt's noch!"

Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Was willst du?", fragte er. „_Ich_ hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht mit vollem Magen auf diesen Kettenflieger."


	13. Das kleinere!

**Das kleinere!**

„Also so etwas hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Minerva mit gestrengem Blick.

Albus sah sie freundlich an und fragte unschuldig lächelnd:

„Was denn, meine Liebe?"

„Das da", sie zeigte empört auf das Corpus Delicti.

„Oh, ja", sagte er, „hervorragend."

„Ich meinte das, was Du übrig gelassen hast."

„Ist es Dir denn nicht genug?", fragte er leise.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas unverschämt war, sich ein so großes Stück Kuchen zu nehmen?", begann sie leicht indigniert.

„Ich an deiner Stelle hätte das kleinere Stück genommen."

„Wie denn jetzt, Minerva? Du _hast_ doch das kleinere Stück!", sagte Albus schmunzelnd.


	14. Getäuscht

**Getäuscht**

„Sieh mal, wie niedlich", rief Hermine begeistert.

„Ich will sie nicht", sagte Severus stur.

„Wenigstens einen Blick könntest du draufwerfen", sagte Hermine und hielt ihm das heftig zappelnde Etwas unter die Nase.

„Nein!" Eine prompte Antwort.

„Aber was kann ich denn dafür?", fragte sie weinerlich.

Er ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Hättest du eben aufgepasst!"

Jetzt wurde Hermine aber sauer.

„Wie um alles in der Welt hätte ich _das_ verhindern sollen?"

Es sah sie an.

„Kannst du nun zaubern oder nicht?"

Sie schmollte.

„Also gut", gab Severus nach. „Jetzt wissen wir _ganz _genau, dass Krummbein kein Kater sondern eine Katze ist!"


	15. Süß!

**Süß! **

„Und, wie findest du ihn?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Severus zögerte.

„Ach, du magst ihn nicht."

„Ach na ja", sagte er schnell, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, „so schlecht ist er auch wieder nicht."

„Schlecht?", rief sie empört.

Severus rollte die Augen.

Egal was er sagte, es würde nie das Richtige sein.

„Na ja...", begann er noch einmal.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" unterbrach sie ihn ungehalten.

„Er klebt!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Er klebt? Wie das denn?"

„Probier mal", sagte er lachend.

„Hm, stimmt", sagte Hermine unwillig, „es ist wirklich viel zu viel Zucker im Punsch."


	16. Licht!

**Licht**

Mein Puls rast, mein Atmen schmerzt. Warmes Blut rinnt aus meinen Wunden.

Die Qual nimmt mir die Sinne.

Unendliche Müdigkeit überfällt mich, ich möchte ihr nachgeben, doch mein Geist ist nicht bereit, noch nicht.

Ich möchte meine Augen öffnen, die Lider sind schwer.

Endlich gelingt es mir. Ich sehe nichts. Nur Dunkelheit um mich her. Angst überfällt mich.

Bin ich allein?

Da fühle ich eine warme Hand. Die Dunkelheit wird durchsichtig.

Augen, die mich verfolgen, ein Leben lang, ersehnt, geliebt, verloren.

Ich hoffe auf ein Zeichen, ich hoffe auf ein Licht, das mich leitet auf meinem Weg in die Ewigkeit.


	17. Schuld

_...entstanden nach der Geschichte "Der Fall der Schlange" von Satia Entreri, sie möge es mir nachsehen..._

* * *

**  
**

**Schuld**

Weg, nur fort von der lauten Menge.

Sie lief gehetzt. Der Atem laut und rasselnd. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Wie konnten sie so fröhlich sein?

Die Ungewissheit trieb sie weiter und die quälende Furcht.

Die Füße fanden den Weg wie von allein, traumwandlerisch gehen, rennen, stürzen.

Die Erinnerung kam wieder. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, in welchem der ihnen alles offenbarte. Sein ganzes Leben, seine Zweifel, seine Liebe.

Was hatten sie getan? Sie hatten vergessen!

Endlich angekommen.

Kälte, Dunkelheit. Stille, die weh tat.

Eine knarrende Tür, ein unsicherer Blick, voller Angst und Zweifel - voller Schuld.

Er war nicht da!


	18. Gehorsam

**Gehorsam**

Alles vorbei, mit einem Wisch verloren.

Er hatte es nicht gewollt aber er hatte gehorcht.

Er hatte immer gehorcht, sein Leben lang. Wie hatte er es gehasst.

Und jetzt hassten sie ihn, dafür.

Sie würden ihn immer verfolgen, sie würden nicht länger ruhen, bis sie ihn gefunden hätten.

Sie würden ihn zur Strecke bringen, mit Freuden.

Er wunderte sich über diesen Gedanken, aber er würde es ohne Bedauern annehmen.

War Gehorsam alles was er bisher hatte, was ihm Halt gab, graute ihm jetzt davor.

Er würde nie wieder gehorchen wollen, nie mehr in seinem Leben und müsste er dafür sterben.


	19. Liebe

**Liebe**

Hermine hatte den Sohn gerade ins Bett gebracht.

Als sie noch einmal über den Flur ging, fiel ihr Blick auf die angelehnte Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Sie trat heran und schaute neugierig durch den Spalt.

Im sanften Schein des Trost spendenden Nachtlichtes sah sie ihn am Bettchen sitzen, den dunklen Mann, ganz still, ganz weich.

Sie sah, wie er unendlich sanft über die Stirn seines Sohnes strich.

Es war ein Anblick, der Hermine erschauern ließ.

Als Severus den Kopf hob, sah er sie im Spiegel. Lange sahen sie einander an.

Und unhörbar formten ihre Lippen diesen einfachen Satz: ‚Ich liebe dich.'


	20. Zu klein!

**Zu klein **

„Mist!"

Sein Schimpfen war unüberhörbar und Hermine schaute schließlich doch neugierig ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nichts", kam die schroffe Antwort.

„Wenn nichts wäre würdest du nicht schon die ganze Zeit über schimpfen."

Severus schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick.

„Es ist nichts!"

„Gut, dann nichts." Hermine ging wieder hinaus.

Es dauerte nicht lange.

„Verdammt aber auch!"

Sie ging zurück zu ihm. Als sie ihn vor dem Spiegel sah begann sie laut zu lachen.

„Das gibt es überhaupt nichts zu lachen, _Weib"_, knurrte er und hielt die Luft an.

„Oh doch, _Mann"_, rief Hermine amüsiert, „du hast zugenommen!"


	21. Vermisst

**Vermisst! **

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause", rief Hermine durch den Flur und pfefferte Reisetasche und Umhang in die Ecke.

„Ruhe! Was für ein Radau!", rief es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Willst du mich denn nicht begrüßen?", rief sie.

Ein unwilliges Brummen gefolgt von einem griesgrämig dreinschauenden Severus kam ihr entgegen.

Severus sah auf die Tasche, sah auf den Umhang, sah auf Hermine.

„Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Hm", machte er.

Dann sprang er mit einem Mal zu ihr und zog sie lachend in die Arme.

„Und wie ich dich vermisst habe, glaub mir! Was gibt's zu essen?"


	22. Warten

_Die nächsten sechs Drabbles habe ich anlässlich des Drabblewettbewerbs 'ernste Drabbles' bei den Schreiberlingen geschreiben, Severus Snape sollte erwähnt werden aber nicht die Hauptperson sein... Drabbles mit und ohne Pointe... aber lest selbst_

_Liebe Grüße  
artis.magica_

* * *

**Warten **

Ich liege vor ihm. Warte, dass es endlich geschieht.

Es fällt mir nicht schwer, dem Dunkel entgegenzusehen, ich weiß, es zeigt mir den Weg in die Freiheit.

Der es tun muss, hatte es einst versprochen.

Jetzt fordere ich das Versprechen ein, das unter Leid und Trauer gegeben wurde.

Ich weiß, dass er mir sein Leben geschenkt hat, er, der mir den Weg ebnen wird.

Und trotzdem schicke ich ihn in die Dunkelheit, einer Dunkelheit, der er nie entkommen kann.

Er weiß es, er wusste es immer.

Wie kann man einem Menschen so etwas abverlangen!

Und doch wird er mich töten.


	23. Erlösung

**Erlösung?**

Ich weiß, dass du zweifelst, dass du liebst, dass du leidest.

Komm zu mir und ich lass es dich vergessen.

Ich zeige dir eine neue Welt, meine Welt, deine Welt.

Komm und empfange mein Zeichen.

Ich nehme dir damit all den Schmerz, den du in deinem Herzen trägst.

Ich lehre dich, das Leid zu vergessen und die Liebe und die Zweifel.

Ich mach dich auf ewig frei davon.

Du wirst lernen, alles zu vergessen, was dich schwach werden lässt.

Ich mache dich mächtig.

Und dabei wirst du lernen, sie zu verachten.

Und ich mache dich grausam, so wie mich, Voldemort.


	24. Verdacht

**Verdacht **

Bisher hatte sie nie gezweifelt, an seiner Aufrichtigkeit, an seiner Loyalität.

Sie dachte immer, sein Handeln wäre in ihrem Sinne, für die Freiheit ihrer Welt, gegen die Dunkelheit.

Bisher stand er auf ihrer Seite, dachte sie.

Sollte er sie so getäuscht haben? Sollten sie sich so geirrt haben - alle?

Sie wollte es nicht glauben.

Und doch mussten sie es sehen, glauben, erkennen.

Es gab diese eine Tat, die ihnen die Augen öffnete.

Und doch hatte sie Zweifel.

Da war etwas, das niemand erklärt hatte, das sich nicht erklären ließ.

Warum?

Sie würde ihn fragen, sollte sie ihn je wiedersehen.


	25. Die richtige Seite?

**Die richtige Seite?**

Er wurde weitergezerrt, durch die Nacht, durch den Sturm, weg vom Leben.

Dunkelheit, Kälte, schwerer Atem, der wehtat.

Vor wem liefen sie eigentlich weg? Warum mussten sie sich verstecken?

Keine Antwort!

Er wusste sie selbst. Er war blind gewesen, bis jetzt. Jetzt erkannte er.

Angst fraß sich in sein Herz. Seine Zeit war vorbei noch ehe sie gekommen war.

Er riss sich los.

„Ich will leben!", schrie er.

Sein Retter wandte sich um, sah ihn an. Er sah in ein so junges Gesicht und in glühende Augen.

Nur eine Frage, ganz klar, ganz ruhig: „Für wen schlägt dein Herz, Draco?"


	26. Eine Hand

**Eine Hand **

Nie, nie, niemals. Worte, die sie bisher nicht kannte. Immer gab es Wege, Wege aus der Nacht, der Irre. Immer gab es eine Hand, die sie leitete, diesen Weg zu finden.

Für ihn gab es sie nicht, die Hand, die ihn wieder an das Licht zog.

Wie sehr wünschte sie, sie könnte es sein. Sie verstand, sie wusste.

Warum, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Doch sie wollten nicht, nicht verstehen, waren blind.

Es konnte nicht sein, durfte es nicht.

Sie wollte es hinausschreien. Wollten sie denn nicht erkennen?

Sie wandte sich von ihnen, wollte die Hand sein, nur für ihn.


	27. Alles mein

_Auf dieses Drabble bin ich ganz besonders stolz, es ist der Siegerbeitrag beim Drabblewettbewerb 'ernste Drabble' bei den Schreiberlingen... :o)_

* * *

**Alles mein**

Es dämmerte schon, als Hermine nach Hause kam.

Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Es war so merkwürdig still.

Beunruhigt sah sie sich um.

Der Teddy lag in einer Ecke im Flur. Sie hob ihn auf und ging zögernd weiter.

Die Spielzeugeisenbahn lag umgestoßen auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer. Kissen lagen verstreut.

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie sorgenvoll in die Stille hinein.

Sie ging zum Sofa, den Teddy fest an sich gedrückt.

Alles, was sie sich je gewünscht hatte, was ihr mehr bedeutete als ihr Leben, lag vor ihr, ihr Mann, den Sohn im Arm, tief schlafend.


	28. Dann eben ohne!

_Die letzten drei Drabbles machen die Dreißig voll und waren meine Beiträge zum Adventskalender 2007 der Schreiberlinge. Viel Spaß :o)_

* * *

**Dann eben ohne!**

Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem fürchterlichen Fluch, den sie noch gar nicht kannte, riss Hermine aus ihrer Arbeit. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und wäre beinahe von der Leiter gefallen. Behände sprang sie die drei Stiegen von der Leiter und lief aus dem Raum, um die Quelle des Lärmes auszumachen. Sie zückte vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab und ging vorsichtig durch die Wohnung.

Wieder ein fürchterliches Schimpfen.

Hermine blieb stehen und steckte beruhigt den Zauberstab wieder ein. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Was sie sah, ließ sie unwillkürlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Severus fuhr herum und schenkte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Blöder Muggelkram!", knurrte er sie an. „Da gibt es nichts zu lachen!"

Hermine wischte das Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht, schürzte die Lippen und nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrücktem Lächeln, „du hast vollkommen Recht."

Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.

„Lass mich Dir helfen", sagte sie barmherzig.

„Ich kann das allein!", schimpfte Severus und wich empört zurück.

Trotzdem beugte sie sich zu ihm, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Wenn du dich aus der elektrischen Baumbeleuchtung gewickelt hast, zünden wir die hübschen Bienenwachskerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an, ja?"


	29. Komm schon

**Komm schon!**

„Du hast es mir versprochen", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

Severus zog für einen Moment die Stirn in Falten.

„Wann soll _das_ denn gewesen sein?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Beim letzten Mal", erwiderte Hermine kokett.

„Mhm", machte er.

„Ach komm schon, es wird bestimmt schön."

„Das hast du damals auch gesagt", brummte er missmutig.

„Aber es war doch schön." Hermine schloss die Augen und sagte lächelnd: „Leise Musik, Kerzen..."

„Geschrei, Gerangel, blaue Flecken...", setzte er trocken hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn mit so großen Augen an, dass er nicht anders konnte.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich, „ich geh ja mit dir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt."


	30. Advent

**Advent**

Severus stand am Fenster und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Dichte Flocken fielen vom Himmel und hüllten die Welt in ein weißes Kleid, sie nahmen ihr die lauten Töne und machten sie wunderbar still und friedlich.

Der Anblick der tief verschneiten Wälder und Täler gab ihm die Ruhe wieder, die er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Er schloss die Augen. In Gedanken war er bei ihr und er fühlte die Leere wieder, die er im Augenblick ihres Todes gefühlt hatte.

Seine Augen brannten, doch sie blieben trocken. Er hatte das Weinen lange verlernt.

Er hatte damals geglaubt, dass nichts ihn trösten könnte. Und doch war da etwas, das ihm unendlichen Halt gab, das ihn immer an sie erinnern würde, solange er lebte.

Eine kleine heiße Hand schob sich in seine Faust und zog ihn fordernd mit sich.

Severus wandte sich um. Da stand sie vor ihm, mit großen leuchtenden Augen - ihren Augen, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin müde", sagte sie leise.

Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er die Tochter emporhob und zu Bett brachte.

Ein sanfter Kuss, ein ‚Gute Nacht', eine Umarmung.

Dann zündete er eine Kerze an, nur für sie allein, wie immer im Advent.


End file.
